Dia de enero
by Fi Felton
Summary: Foi num dia de Janeiro que eles se conheceram verdadeiramente...


**_Disclaimer: Esses personagens não me pertencem, pertencem a J.K! D_**

**_Ps: Esta é a minha primeira fic, eu sei que não esta nada por ai além, ja a algum tempo que eu queria escrever uma fic mas não tinha ideias e esta foi a primeira que me veio ha cabeça. Espero que gostem, e por favor comentem._**

**_Ps2: a fic esta escrita em português de Portugal._**

**_Bjos_**

**

* * *

**

**Dia de enero**

Era uma dia de Janeiro, um dia que não estava nem frio nem quente. Por mais estranho que pareça estava um dia bom. Um casal passeava pela praia de mãos dadas a relembrar o dia que se conheceram verdadeiramente ,há um ano atrás...

_**...Flash Back...**_

_Te conocí un día de enero,_

_con la luna en mi nariz_

_Y como ví que eras sincero_

_En tus ojos me perdí_

Uma noite de Janeiro muito agradável, Virginia uma rapariga com os seus vinte e dois anos, cabelo ruivo e olhos castanhos, passeava pela praia com os sapatos na mão. Ela adorava andar a beira mar, desanuviar a cabeça, por as ideias em ordem.

A guerra tinha acabado já há alguns meses a sociedade bruxa esteva aos poucos a reconstruir-se, muitas famílias sofreram perdas. A sua família também sofreu algumas perdas Percy e Bill, duras perdas que ainda os seus pais ainda não superaram.

Mas agora que a guerra acabara ela queria dar um rumo a sua vida. Durante a guerra Gina (como lhe chamavam os amigos e familiares) ajudará em tudo o que conseguia e acabou por não decidir o que faria quando esta acaba-se, não queria ter que lidar com violência para o resto da sua vida, ser auror estava fora de questão gostaria de ajudar os outros mas sem ter que conviver com violência.

Enquanto pensava no assunto fitou a lua, tão linda sobre a sua cabeça, foi quando reparou numa outra pessoa que se encontrava na praia um pouco mais a frente dela, sentada na areia. Enquanto se aproximava viu que era um homem, alto, com o cabelo loiro que parecia tão pensativo quanto ela. Decidiu sentar-se ao seu lado, parecia que ele estava a precisar de companhia, e não querendo admitir ela também queria companhia numa noite tão linda como aquela.

- Olá, posso me sentar? – disse com um sorriso inocente que fazia parte da sua personalidade.

- hum..? - o homem que só agora tinha dado conta da sua presença respondeu atrapalhado – sim claro...

- Desculpa eu não costumo me meter com estranhos, principalmente há noite mas parecia-me que precisas de companhia, e aqui entre nós eu também – disse piscando o olho e sorrindo.

Ele sorriu e estendeu a mão dizendo – Draco, prazer.

- Virginia, mas os amigos chamam-me de Gina. – disse perdendo-se nas profundezas dos seus olhos azuis, que transmitiam sinceridade.

- Bonito nome..

- Obrigada, desculpa a franqueza mas parece que sais-te de uma guerra...

_Que torpe distracción_

_Y que dulce sensación_

Draco estava despenteado e com a roupa amarrotada, quem o conhecesse diria que ou estava louco ou estava bêbado. Draco Malfoy era o modelo de perfeição andava sempre bem penteado com a roupa imaculada e sapatos brilhantes. Mas a guerra mudara-o muito principalmente depois de ter fracassado na uma primeira "missão": matar Dumbledore. Depois desse acontecimento chegou a conclusão que aquilo não era realmente o que pretendia para ele, queria poder, sim, mas não ao serviço de um sangue de lama que era temido e não respeitado. Chegando a esta conclusão acabou por ser agente duplo da Ordem de Fénix, mas no começo só Lupin é que sabia. Até ser descoberto por Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy colocou-o na sua "lista negra", Draco tornou-se um dos bruxos mais procurados pelos comensais, a seguir a Harry e os Waesley claro. O que o obrigou a esconder-se, uma coisa que Draco não considerava uma atitude de um Malfoy. Mas superou e a guerra acabou, sabia que tinha ajudado naquilo pode e por mais estranho que parecesse ele sentia-se satisfeito consigo próprio. E agora só queria uma oportunidade de recomeçar a sua vida, sem olhares de lado e murmúrios quando passava.

_Y ahora que andamos por el mundo_

_Como Eneas y Benitin_

_Ya te encontre varios rasguños_

_Que te hicieron por ahí_

- E sai mesmo, literalmente, de uma guerra por mais estranho que te possa parecer – disse ele, presumindo que ela era uma trouxa.

Ela respondeu sorriu e respondeu – Não é assim tão estranho porque eu também sai de uma guerra. És bruxo não és?

- Ah ? Sou ... mas como é que sabes? – respondeu Draco olhando para ela com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Eu sabia que estava a reconhecer-te... Draco Malfoy, o ex-comensal que ajudou a ordem a vencer Voldemort.

- Nós conhecemo-nos?

- Não me estas a reconhecer mesmo pois não?

- Para ser sincero não...

- Eu ajudo, pobre, roupas em segunda mão, ruiva, família numerosa, amantes de trouxas...

- Weasley, estas muito diferente...- disse olhando pormenorizadamente para ela.

- Tu também, Malfoy julgava que ais começar a insultar-me...

_Pero mi loco amor_

_Es tu mejor doctor_

- Pois parece que mudamos cada um há sua maneira.

- E estamos a ter uma conversa civilizada por mais de 5 minutos, ate parecemos velhos amigos.

- Eu estou a gostar de falar contigo, és das poucas pessoas que fala normalmente comigo, não me olha de lado como se eu fosse um monstro.

- Toda gente erra e toda gente tem direito a uma segunda oportunidade, direito a ser feliz.

_Voy a curarte el alma en duelo_

_Voy a dejarte como nuevo_

_Y todo va a pasar_

_Pronto verás el sol brillar_

_Tú más que nadie merecer ser feliz_

E conversaram toda a noite, quando se deram conta que era tarde cada um foi para casa com a promessa de se voltarem a encontrar. Naquela noite tornaram-se amigos.

Ela viu que ele necessitava de uma segunda chance e também de amor, porque todos merecemos ser felizes.

Ele viu nela um porto seguro, amor, a cura das suas feridas.

_**...Fim do Flash Back...**_

_Ya vas a ver como van sanando_

_Poco a poco tus heridas_

_Ya vas a ver como va_

_La misma vida a decantar la sal que sobra del mar_

Hoje passeavam pela praia de mãos dadas, aproveitando o fraco sol que aparecia entre as nuvens. Recordavam o dia em que se conheciam...

- Foi uma noite estranha parece que a lua me incentivou a ir sentar-me ao teu lado. – disse Gina olhando para ele, perdendo-se nos seus olhos como sempre fazia.

- Ainda bem que assim foi, miúda se não agora não sei o que seria de mim...

- Não sejas exagerado provavelmente estarias com uma loira qualquer, que só queria saber de jóias e maquilhagem.

- Eu já estava era louco, mas tu não tens ideia do que fizeste em mim, foste a minha salvação, o teu amor foi o medico para a minha doença. Foste a minha cura, miúda.

_Y aunque hayas sido un extranjero_

_hasta en tu propio país_

_Si yo te digo "qué dices tu?"_

_Tu aún dices "que decís?"_

_Y lloras de emoción oyendo un bandoneón_

- Eu sei, só não queria que te senti-se fraco, mas tua também foste muito importante para mim, ajudas-te me a seguir um rumo na minha vida. – disse acariciando a barriga, que já revelava uma pequena salientação.

- O nosso bebé vai ser lindos, também como não podia tem uns pais lindos. – disse Draco mostrando um sorriso convensido.

_Y aunque parezcas despistado con ese caminar pausado_

_Conozco la razón que hace doler tu corazón_

_Por eso quise hacerte esta canción_

- Convencido...

- Convencido não, é a verdade, miúda...

- Pai babado.

- Vou ser sim senhora, e o mais orgulhoso de certeza.

Dizendo isto sentaram-se na areia a observar o mar com o reflexo do sol, estava maravilhoso.

- Que nome vamos dar ao bebé? – perguntou Gina ainda olhando o mar, com a cabeça encostada no peito do marido. – Que achas de Matthew se for rapaz e Emily se for rapariga..?

- Eu gosto mais de Ethan se for rapaz e de Hannah se for rapariga...

- Acho que temos tempo para pensar nisso depois, vamos aproveitar este sol.

- Também acho – disse sorrindo e aconchegando Gina no seu colo.

_Ya vas a ver como van sanando_

_Poco a poco tus heridas_

_Ya vas a ver como va_

_La misma vida a decantar la sal que sobra del mar_

**Fim**


End file.
